On-Call Duty
by sesshouchan55
Summary: "Oh no. That doesn't count as dating. I would not look at you fluffy or blushy etc etc while there is a body, opened up, bleeding right in the middle of us. "
**AN:**

I know what I said in 'Caretaker' that I will never write something that is MCD or related to MCD again.  
But... *sweats*

Sometimes promises are meant to be broken. lllOrz (please read the end note to find out why)

Beta'ed by Yadudzie. (Even though it was a kind of a serious fic I ended up laughing when she returned the file to me because of her side comments. I really love you Zie. Thanks!)

Anyways... Enjoy!

* * *

It was already past midnight but the place where Asami was would never be at peace like anywhere else in the country. Being one of the best surgeons in Japan is nothing but a pain in the neck sometimes. _Literally_ speaking.

His last surgery finished an hour ago and he was ready to take a nap to ease the throbbing pain in his head when suddenly, his intercom rang, calling for him _again_. Probably another operation for him to attend to.

His assistant filled him up with the details he needed as he put another set of clean lab coat, getting ready for the operation.

Apparently, there were two people rushed in the emergency room not so long ago, both of them were a part of vehicle misfortune. They were caught between a ten-wheeler truck and a car with a bunch of stupid drunk teenagers who seemed to be club hopping throughout the night.

The two victims were waiting for the stop light to go green when they were hit by a car behind them. The impact was severe due to the over speeding of the drunk driver who was later on announced dead on the spot; Mori Takato, 19 years old.

The victims did not see it coming. They were pushed forward, passing the busy road when they were hit by the truck that failed to stop on time. The vehicle was crossing the road hence hitting the victim's car on the side, putting the car into a circular motion.

Asami continued to read the file handed by Kirishima who went ahead of him to prepare the operation on the 2nd floor.

The driver had a head injury, with possible brain hemorrhage, cracked bones, and a punctured lung pierced by a metal pipe, with origins unknown to them. Must be from the building nearby which was still under construction where the victim's car landed.

The passenger on the victim's car suffered the same, although it was not just one, but three pipes pierced on his body. One on the shoulder, two on the lungs.

Asami cringed at the written report because he already knew that it will not turn good for the two. The driver might have a chance, _slight_. But the other one? He badly needed miracle to survive.

"Another one?"

The head surgeon stopped right in front of the elevator when he heard a familiar voice.

"Akihito? I thought your shift ended?" He questioned back.

"I thought too! I was about to change when the head nurse suddenly called me and hurriedly pushed me to join the operation. I could not even get the chance to say no."

Akihito then suddenly leaned on Asami's shoulder resting his head on him.

"I thought I can finally have the time to spend with you."

"We still can, actually."

"Oh no. That doesn't count as dating. I would not look at you fluffy or blushy etc etc while there is a body, opened up, bleeding right in the middle of us. "

Asami chuckled at how Akihito described it. Well, that was not a proper date after all. Akihito had been his lover for almost five years now and they only had a few decent dates since then.

Akihito is a nurse and Asami is the resident doctor. Of course they don't have enough time for themselves being on duty and always on call. The younger one would always sound that it's a bother to be nurse but he actually felt the opposite. He was passionate to what he was doing and that's why Asami is in love with him. Yep, right. Asami loves Akihito. He would not kneel in front of him, offering ring, asking to marry him if he'd rather not. The head surgeon realized that Akihito deserved better than the sneaky moments they always had. They might be busy, but the two of them would always find the time to do 'it.' Be it on the operation room, elevator, Asami's private room at the top most floors, roof top, staircases, or even in the morgue. Raging hormones are difficult to be stopped, releasing them is important, especially when the pent-up desires were already uncontrollable. Both of them might be used to it given that they were on the same field and they had grown accustomed in that kind of environment; but Asami wanted to give Akihito better or rather, the best , because he really deserved it.

"I'm off tomorrow so we could head somewhere if you wanted to." Asami offered while looking at the floor indicator. _6th floor._

"I'd rather sleep, Asami. I am so dead tired right now and a nice cuddle would do." Akihito answered pulling the older man for a hug which Asami did the same, resting his chin on the younger one's head.

It was one of the best feelings they could always have. The fatigue would fade away even with just these simple physical contacts, it cancels out their exhaustion. The power of contentment, it seemed.

It lasted for a couple more minutes before they heard the _ding_ sound. 2nd floor.

"I hope this would be the last for tonight. I'm still looking forward to that massage, Asami." Akihito said stepping out of the metal box. But before they walk to the direction of the operation room, Asami noticed that Akihito was headed to the opposite side.

"Akihito!" He called him, though he's not that far.

"Hmmn? Oh, I'm just going somewhere first. Gotta go there or else I'm fired."

Asami smiled as Akihito looked silly with his facial expression. He might be tired, but he still got the energy to fool around. He would never get enough of it. Given the chance, he would always stare at it, memorizing how beautiful and lovely Akihito is.

"See you soon okay? Ryuichi?"

"Yeah. See you soon, Akihito."

Asami watched Akihito turn around as he waved at him. The older man did the same, he turned back and walked to the operation room when several steps later, he stopped. Asami just noticed the tag on Akihito's wrist. He turned back but Akihito had already vanished to the other corner of the hall.

"I've seen that one." He thought. But before he could process it, the pain in his head worsened. He shook it off while he while he went straight to his destination.

Before Asami could open the door, a hard slam was heard from the inside. He rushed inside and saw Kirishima on the floor, blood all over his suit with his head down as if he was crying.

"Kiri—" Asami called, unfinished, as the long, irritating sound from the machine was heard.

"GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!" Kirishima suddenly shouted, with anger palpable in his voice, venting out his frustrations.

Confused, Asami watched the men as they stepped out of the room. The two of them remained.

"Kirishima, what's the meaning of this?"

Asami asked when he found out how messy the room was. It was not in their code to stop in the middle of the operation, especially when there was something they could still do. 'Not giving up' is their motto, after all.

He was about to ask his assistant again when he noticed a familiar watch on the operating table. Then Asami was fully able to see the whole room, there were two bodies on the operating room.

Asami's heart stopped when he finally saw who it was on the table. He was in the middle of raging and being at lost yet nothing came out from him. He felt too empty to react.

To stare at his own body was something he never thought he would ever experience. Asami saw himself; blood all over his face and body. Lying above his head was a metal pipe which was removed from his body during the operation.

Looking closely, Asami could develop a heart attack at that moment when he noticed where his other hand extending to.

Even when he was bruised and clearly fractured, Asami was tightly holding the hand of the other body on the table beside him. Looking further up, he understood it now; it was not only him but they were both holding each other.

Asami couldn't remember how long it was since he felt warm tears falling down on his face, but looking at the same face he just saw earlier, it made him realize that the tears were real.

Akihito was lying beside him, tubes all over his body, battered and blooded all over. Three pipes were lying on his left and he already knew where they from.

The machine beside him was turned on but there was only a single line on it; nothing less nothing more.

Asami wanted to approach Akihito, to feel his warmth and stop it from fading, wanting to bring the younger man alive, to hear him speak again, laugh like there was no tomorrow, live like there's nothing else to do. He really wanted to but suddenly there was a hand on his arm stopping his movement.

"Ah..ahh..." The playful sound he just heard earlier was there again. "It's nasty, isn't it?" Akihito asked, looking at the same thing. "But look! I got lucky my face wasn't hit. Same as yours! Damn! Handsome as ever even when it's covered with blood." He commented looking at Asami's body now. "I should have thought, a nice cuddle will just be enough to end our day off."

Listening to Akihito made him remember where it got all wrong. Both of them dared each other to head out for the night to eat somewhere else because they were both not in the condition to cook for themselves. To think they were literally drained up, thanks to the marathon sex they had. A stupid one on top of that.

"At least we will not be disturbed now. No phone calls in the middle of the night or more like in the middle of fucking me... like in forever! Can you imagine that, Asami?!"

That made Asami chuckle.

"You really bring the best from the worst."

"Well you gotta be positive even in death."

Asami then noticed how Akihito's eyes turned sad.

"But...?" The older man asked.

"There are no buts Asami, just one regret..." Akihito leaned his head on the older man's shoulder like it was something he would never get tired of. The younger man lifted his hand and displayed his ring finger. His engagement ring. "I regret that I could no longer brag it to everyone anymore."

Besides seeing Akihito dead on the operation table, Asami could never stand seeing his lover cry. If Asami could still have the life to do everything for his man, he would do it and would stop everything that could make his Akihito cry. It was the worst feeling ever, even worse than finding out that the both of them are dead.

"But you got the afterlife now where you could show it to anyone and everyone who will be going there."

It might be nonsensical but that made Akihito return to his usual self. Asami then carefully lifted Akihito's wrist and finally remembered where he saw the tag. It was a wrist tag for the dead. He was actually wearing one but seeing on Akihito made him irritated.

The young man asked why he needed to remove it since it was true after all it but he simply answered, "It doesn't suit you. I'd rather put hand cuffs on you than this death tag."

"Pervert." Akihito blushed, letting the man carefully remove the wrist tag, intently looking how handsome Asami is.

"It's almost time, Asami."

"Ready?"

"Yeah. I feel bad for Kirishima though..."

Akihito looked back at his assistant who was currently cleaning them.

"He'll get better." Asami assured the worried young man. "Above and beyond, we can actually visit him anytime we want."

Giggling, Akihito answered, "I guess so."

"Thank you for not letting me go, Ryuichi."

"It's always been my pleasure, Akihito. Never forget that."

One final look at each other and the operating room finally went on a complete silence. No machine beeping, no eyes weeping and no heart beating.

A complete silence where the lovers finally laid at peace.

* * *

 **AN2:**

I really hate the of feeling of having a nightmare inside a hospital and the (my) only way to get rid of that is to write it and make it leave my head. It has been bothering me for nights already ( ⁰д⁰)

Happy ending right? _へ_(‾◡◝ ) *runs*

Feel free to comment, review or critic.

XOXO!


End file.
